Wherever You Are
by bellard
Summary: What is Edward never came back after New Moon? Bella's changed into a vampire and through her power, becomes infamous and the world knows her...all to get her revenge on Edward. Summary sucks, story rox. Plz read and review. Flames are accepted! 1st fanfi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys: Sorry I had to repost this! I needed to edit it and it wouldn't let me. **

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters although I wish I did. I would be rich...**

**Basic Story: Edward leaves, Bellas going to be a vampire, and get a special ability that makes her famous to get revenge on Edward. **

**Enjoy**

BPOV

"Gone, gone, gone…No! Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

I jolted awake screaming from yet another nightmare.

I lay in bed whimpering. I glanced over at the clock: 7:45. What did it matter? He wasn't there anymore. He didn't care.

This is pathetic, I know, but what else am I supposed to do? After all, my boyfriend, my best friend, my vampire, my life was all gone. There was nothing left of me except this stupid body tying me down to earth. Why not get rid of that, too?

If only clumsy me hadn't gotten that stupid paper cut at my party. If only he didn't leave... But 'if' is a powerful word. and useless. He's gone. That's all that matters.

And he just took my life with him.

Charlie vainly tries to cheer me up. He went out and bought me that iPhone that I used to be wanting forever, before, well, it happened. He even offered to buy me ten songs. What's the use? There's no one to call. It just made me more depressed, reminding me of the song Edward played for me.

Charlie had suggested that I go back to live with Renee to make me stop thinking about Edward, but I refused. It wasn't that I didn't love my mom. I just needed something to remind me of my Heaven. If I left, maybe I'd forget all about him. But that'd never happen.

He had taken all of my souveniers of him: the CD he gave me, the pictures.

But he didn't take the memories. No, that was the only thing I was allowed to keep. Just the stupid, useless memories.

Why does life do that? Give you something, a beautiful, shining star sent down from Heaven high above, then the very next wink whisk it away back to its high towers? Making you yearn ever so deeply for something that you know is unattainable?

Sometimes I wonder what if I didn't meet him. What if there were no memories? What if he never stepped into my life? Would I be any happier than I was now? Probably. But wouldn't the light of my life have been extinguished? Once again, those ifs.

After some time, I got out of bed, realized that I was extremely late, and took my time. Like it mattered anymore. He was not coming to get me. Why should I care anymore?

I got into my truck to go to school and thought about days past. Big mistake. I couldn't stop the overwhelming flow of tears and memories. There was that time with E in the meadow. And that trip to Port Angeles. And those times with Jacob. The day we went hiking. The motorcycle lessons. And me starting to mend. And then when he left me for some other girl.

I couldn't help it. It was too much. Too much…

Until I raised my head looked past the windshield

And the face staring back at me.

I gasped

**Did you like it? Should I keep going. 5 Reviews for another Chapter**

**Again, sorry I had to repost it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all my wonderful reviewers!**

**I sort of edited the first chapter, so plz go back and read it again!**

**I don't own any of these characters, except Pooh! (I'm working on trying to get Edward)(not really)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Pooh's POV **

Oh, my gosh. This can't be real.

So, they send me here to find some talent. Something special about someone to try to make them famous. I travel all the way from sunny Florida to where ever the talent agency sends me. Somehow, I'm attracted to here, in Forks, Washington , which isn't even on the map.

This place is tiny. I have walked through all of it in the past days. It's so strange. I get this nagging feeling that something is going to happen, but the people here are just plain and regular.

Until I walked in front of a growling red pickup truck that was about to run over me and saw her. She looked exactly like me. Same pale complexion, dark brown hair, and medium height. The only difference was our eyes. Yes, same chocolate brown, but her eyes were empty now. I know mine were only full of, well, regularity.

She looked horrible at the moment. Her tortured expression, her blotchy red skin, and the whites of her eyes red.

I can't believe it! Who is this strange, fallen girl staring in the car? Am I dreaming?

Her god-given looks are exactly like mine, but she somehow twisted them up. Her arms are barely more than sticks now. She is as stunned as I am! She pulled into an empty parking spot and I could see her hands shaking as she did so. I saw a reflection of me get out of the car. I must be dreaming. This couldn't be real.

"Whoa! We look like we are twins!" I said when I walked over to her trying my best to somehow maybe ease the shock and her pain.

I reached out to shake her hand. Big mistake. She cringed. I immediately drew back my hand. I felt guilty. I knew she was in a fragile state; I couln't scare her even more now. Something tragic had obviously happened in her life. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she quiveringly asked, frightened, yet somehow curious even though she was in a not-caring-if-I-live-or-die state.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Pooh." I replied, trying my hardest not to scare her again.

"Pooh?" she asked. And then she fainted

**BPOV**

This was too much. This stranger I met. Her overly happy nature. Her strange name. But especially how much she reminded me of me, when...Too much. I blacked out.

**PPOV**

I panicked as soon as she hit the ground.  
I mean, I was just a regular girl from a regular home brought up in a regular life. Nothing special. The only difference I had from most people was being an orphan. And there were still a lot of those around.  
Well, technically, I don't know if I even am an orphan. Who I called mother just found me on her doorstep one day and thought I was sooo cute, and adopted me.  
An erratic, whimsical decision. But that was exactly her personality.  
Her name is Rita. I guess I don't know much about my adopted mother, but she's the kind of person that moves forward, not dwelling on the past.  
And I just had the exact life of a plain girl, not rich, not poor, not famous, not totally unknown.  
My job was only working part-time for a talent agency. Not much.  
And here is this girl who could be my twin fainting right before my eyes in the middle of a deserted parking lot, with nobody around. I do not have any doctoring experience, so I did thing anyone would do. I ran to the nearest store for help.

I can't believe this! What happened? I need to get some help. I wish I paid attention in health class...

I ran to the nearest place with civilized people: WalMart.

"HELP HELP! THERE'S A GIRL WHO FAINTED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!"

"I can help," said a young man, probably in his twentys. He had dirty blonde hair, two blue eyes that looked like clear crystals, and was quite tall, 6' 2'' I believe. He was completely gorgeous.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, now where's the girl?"

"Come with me!" I literally screamed. Why was I so concerned with this strange girl I hardly knew?

The young man followed me. I led him to the girl who had fainted. She had not moved a muscle. Five miutes had passed and she was still unconcious.

"When was the last time she had something to eat?" asked the man.

"I don't know. I just met her!"

"Isn't she your sister?" he asked.

"MAN, I SAID I JUST MET HER! NOW HELP HER!" I ordered. He seemed frightened, but I was worried. What was I supposed to do. The man was an idiot!

While the doctor was taking her pulse, I looked around and saw this beautiful young girl standing away from the crowd. She was staring at Bella like she was dessert. She had orange hair, was about 6 ' 1", and had red eyes. I was amusing myself with thoughts of her wearing colored contacts for beauty. I looked down at 'me'. She was still unconcious. I sighed and looked back at the beautiful girl. I saw her for a second, and then she disappeared.

* * *

**Did you like it? 10 Reviews for the next chapter. Leave a review! Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**the button's right there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! 9 REVIEWS! I AM SO EXICTED THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! (okay im kinda over it now, but im still excited!!) Thanks to all that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I do own Pooh, so HA HA HA Meyer. Look who's laughing now.  
I guess I'll stop blabbing now and let you read the story.**

**BPOV**

I woke up an hour later in a puke green room on a rock hard bed under me and itchy clothes with little weird purple dinosaurs on them.

Ugh. My head hurt really bad. The last thing I remembered was that girl. What was her name? Pooh?

Where was I? i think at a parking lot.

Wait...why am I here?

I looked around. Oh, my gosh! There was that girl again, sitting at my bedside.

That always-cheerful girl who looked exactly like me.

I hated those types of people, like they had never experienced pain in their lives or something. But I bet they hadn't

She noticed I had awoken, and immediately started asking questions.

"Areyouokay?Doesanywherehurt?I'msosorry!Youfaintedinthe parkinglot,andtheyhadtotakeyouhere. Doesyourheadhurt?Can yougetup?Bytheway,mynameisPooh.Ithinkthat?'tswhatscaredyou atfirst,wasn'tit?

(Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt? I'm so sorry! You fainted in the parking lot, and they had to take you here. Does your head hurt? Can you get up? By the way, my name is Pooh. I think that's what scared you at first, wasn't it)

"Well, it's okay. I'm only called Pooh because, well, I have always loved Winnie the Pooh. And it was my nickname a long time ago. And it stuck. What's your name?"

"Bella," I replied, not in the mood for much.

"Well, Bella, if you need anything, I'm here." Pooh replied.

She bent down and hugged me.

At least she cared. She reminded me of someone…

But the drugs were kicking in. I might almost like her, I thought, before I drifted off to sleep…

**PPOV**

Just staring down at Bella sleep made me feel pity for her.

This is the kind of person who needed some food, health, and happiness. I could give her just that. I felt so guilty, I knew I would be begging to help her for weeks.

Her lack of talking didn't seem mean, just distant. Just like something in her life had vanished and she would never stop wishing for that empty space to be full again.

Still, she looked so much like me. The resemblance was startling.

Oh, well. I'll just wait for Bella to wake up.

One week later

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bells, how's this one?" Pooh excitedly asked me. "It's called The Scarlett Letter."

"Just fine," I replied.

Pooh and I were at the bookstore. Finally, someone who shred the same interests as me.

In fact, she loved reading as much as I did, maybe more. She had the hugest imagination ever. She spread the joy of her adventures everywhere.

But she didn't know anything about my life, would have never dreamed about what I have been through. But I was not the heroine of the story anymore. My role was done. And so was my Prince Charming's.

But she did light in my life, and you couldn't help but be happy.

She was kind, and I guess it was sort of nice that I had a sun like Jacob again.

Jacob. That started a whole new flood of tears. How could he just leave me?

I was crying in the middle of a public store. But Pooh just bent down and hugged me.

It was good that every time I broke down, Pooh asked no questions. She wasn't nosy like some people would be. She just tried to cheer me up and that was the end of that.

I really liked her.

**PPOV**

As I skipped to the only hotel where I stayed in Forks that night, I decided to call my mother Rita.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom! I was just calling you to tell you about my stay here in Forks."

"Is it nice, have you found anyone special yet? Have you made any new friends?"

"I met this girl named Bella. What's strange is, she looks exactly like me. I mean, we're, like, identical. She moved here about a year ago to stay with her dad, Charlie, after her mother, Renee, remarried."

"WHAT IS HER MOTHER'S LAST NAME?" Rita suddenly sounded urgent.

"Why, it's Crosswire." (Please correct me if im wrong. I wasn't sure what it was.)

I heard a loud thud at the other end.

And suddenly the phone went dead.

OOOOH! A cliffy! Can we get 20 reveiews for the next chapter?  
Review Review Review because I have the next chapter written and the faster I get the reviews, the faster you get the story!  
Hope you guys liked the chapter,

Let's play a game- Why did Rita faint? Winner gets a "special prize". lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclainer: **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you can't sue**

**ok, i dont own that either, but it was so cute!**

**Thank you, all my reviewers!**

**I found out that Renees maiden name was Higginbotham.**

**Congratulations, Bella-Swan-Rocks, you guessed right. Later, I am going to introduce a fan club in the story for Bella. You can pick its three main members!**

**Enjoy.**

PPOV

Oh, no! What happened to my mother? I had to get back there!

Sorry, Bella! I left a note for her; I put it in her mailbox and set off in my silver Volvo to Miami, Florida.

The trip was pretty uneventful. Crap! I was in such hurry to leave, I had forgotten my cell phone at the hotel. Oh, well. There was not much use for it now.

I got stopped by the police a couple of times for speeding. I thought it was pretty pointless to stop me. I mean, going 102 mph in a 70 mph zone isn't _that_ bad. When I pulles over, they were always like, "What the heck, woman?!!! How many cups of coffee have you had today?!!"

By my confusing jumble of urgent jabber, they probably assumed that it was an emergency and let me go.

Finally after 52 hours of driving, I arrived at my mother's house's doorstep. I banged frantically on the door, and lo-and-behold! My mother appeared, looking startled but otherwise healthy.

"Oh, my goodness! Thank God you're okay! I thought you had a stroke or something!" I ran over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, honey, but I only passed out. I tried calling you, but no one picked up. I'm perfectly fine."

"What happened, mom? Why'd you pass out?"

"This will take a family discussion. Come in. I'm sorry I have kept it from you for soo long, but I wasn't up to it." She led me into the kitchen, pulled out two chairds, and started making lemonade. When she finally finished, she joined me.

She sat down and put her head in her hands. When she looked up, her eyes were full of tears. The suspense was nerve-racking.

"You see, "You know how I was an orphan, too?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, I had a family before. A loving mother, father, and a twin sister. You see, twins ran in the family. Two of my aunts were twins, and my great-grandmother was a twin, too.

"My sister's name was…

The gears in my head turned. Everything fell in place.

"Yes. It's still so hard now. I was only twelve when we were separated. We lived in Yakima, Washington. Mount St. Helens erupted that day. I was walking to the grocery store when the ash cloud came. It was so thick; I couldn't breathe. It rained down only ash for so long.

"After a few hours, I finally managed to trudge through the ash, which was like very thick snow, only black and grey. I reached home, only to find a pile of dust and brick where once a magnificent house stood. The roof had caved in, but my family was in there! I tried dogging through the ash, but it was an impossible task.

I eventually escaped all the havoc. I grew up in orphan homes. I've always assumed that they were dead. It was my fault. Why couldn't I have been strong enough to save them? If only I had tried harder. I have never heard any news about them. Until now.

And then she broke down sobbing.

"It's okay, mom! It's okay. Everything's going to be alright now," I tried to comfort her .

"I know. It's pitiful, isn't it? I've always dreamed that someday this would happen, but I never quite imagined it like this. I mean, what would you do if you found your long-lost sister?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"I'd be doing exactly what you are now."

"Do you know where Renee lives?" She asked. I realized that I had been so caught up, I hadn't had time to ask Bella.

"No," I replied, "but I can call Bella."

When I rang her up, nobody was home. Well, Charlie was at work, and Bella must be out, I thought.

I stayed with my mother for a few days, to make sure she didn't go into shock or something. She was still dazed, but pleased with the fact that soon, she would see Renee again.

BPOV

When Pooh, left, I broke down again. It seemed like everybody was abandoning me these days, including her. How was I ever going to heal if everyone kept on ripping me apart again?

I knew that Pooh would be returning soon, but still.

The memories of Edward flashed brighter than ever before my eyes. It hurt. Really bad.

So I got in my truck and went to the forest, the place I went to every time I felt like this. I was miserable, yeah, but the trees somehow made me feel better, like there were tree spirits that guided you along.

I was really becoming mental.

As long as I didn't go to the meadow, nothing could break me down. The forest was my refuge, away from the rest of the world.

As I walked silently along the familiar path, I imagined him alongside me. His bright god eyes, his perfect crooked smile, his flawless face…

And then I noticed that it was strangely quiet. I stopped.

There was a rustle behind me.

"How nice to meet you again, Bella," a malignant voice said.

I turned around and I glimpsed the deathly pale skin and fury red hair and I froze.

**OOOOH! another cliffy! What's going to happen to Bella. Is someone going to save her??**

**Reviews are like cookies. I like cookies. So leave me some cookies!!!**

**Can we get 30 cookies??**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am updating pretty fast.**

**It's winter break.**

**I don't own Twilight. :(**

**When school starts, don't expect updates this quickly.**

APOV

"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed. "No, Bella, no!"

Edward's head snapped up in response, urgency on his face. It was the first emotion he had shown other than pure grief.

He had been visiting us for the first time in a long time. And he had done nothing except sulk around all day.

I immediately started reciting Korean sign language. Edward was not going to take this well.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked me.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied, trying to act innocent, but my hurried movements and frantic edge on my tone probably gave it away.

"I know you saw something about her. Tell me, please. What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing! I saw nothing!" I couldn't handle it.

"Alice, I will try one more time," his voice was deadly. "What did you see?"

"Alice, STOP STALLING AND TELL ME! I DON'T GIVE A ------- ABOUT KOREAN SIGN LANGUAGE!" I heard a growl build up in Edward's chest.

Maybe I should just tell him. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"Victoria!" I sputtered out.

"WHAT??!!!!" he shouted back in reply.

"I saw Victoria…" I said, breaking down sobbing. I couldn't take it.

"She… was drinking Bella's blood. I'm sorry, Edward."

BPOV

"Victoria," I said.

"Bella, how nice to see you again. I seem to have come at the perfect time. Oh, did poor Eddie-pooh leave you? Such a tragedy!" she responded sarcastically.

"He did." I was on the verge of tears. Even when I was there, staring death in the eye, the name still brought on pain.

"Well, Bella, I have waited a long time for this moment. MY TIME HAS COME!!!!"

Even through these words, I could feel nothing but apathy. The fear was gone. My one true fear already occurred. What did I have to live for? Charlie would be fine. I guess his heart would break, but he had been living alone for so long. He could adjust. Pooh was outgoing. She could make more friends. Renee had Phil. The… Cullens… didn't care about me anymore.

I'd go just as easily as I'd come.

"So bite me now," I just stated to Victoria.

She was shocked, but she had been waiting too long to give up this moment.

Without another word, I felt her razor-sharp teeth sink smoothly into the flesh at my neck.

Just then, something threw her forcefully off me. She crashed into a tree, landing with a loud thud!

I looked up and saw a werewolf.

I thought I saw, who was that, Sam, maybe, throw a quick smile in my direction before beginning the battle with Victoria.

Victoria looked startled, so Sam had an advantage.

He leaped into the air and ran headfirst into Victoria's throat biting it in that same instant.

Victoria tried to bite Sam but he was too quick for her. She ended biting her teeth together so hard, if she were a human, they would have been broken.

Sam attacked her in the back before she could respond. This time, he tore an arm out. I could see the muscle and closed my eyes.

The pain was coming. Within seconds, my body was engulfed in fire.

Sure, it hurt, but I had already been hurt too much to call it the worst pain in my life. I tried to be as less of a distraction as I could. It was not easy.

I heard a whimper but did not dare to look up. I heard more growls and metallic grinding, as hurtful to the ears regularily as fingernails on a chalkboard.

But the pain had taken me and I did not notice much anymore.

About seven minutes later, all sound stopped.

I was about to look up when I felt the pain spread to my feet. I screamed.

I finally gained the strength to look up. I saw Victoria in shreds laying lifelessly (literally) a couple of feet away from me.

I was beyond caring.

_Three and a half days later_

Finally, the pain was gone. Wait. Where am I?

My brain worked up again. I suddenly noticed sounds miles away that were reaching my ears, and a sweet scent everywhere. I could see a house faraway, even though I was in the middle of a forest.

Slowly, I recalled the events.

I was a vampire.

**Did you like it? I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I need to move faster. Don't worry, Edward's time will come. I like them together, too.**

**You will probably never guess Bella's power.**

**Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, peoples! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I was soooo busy. Well, since my writer's block, I have come up with a new idea, and my story has taken a huge turn. It may not yet show in this chapter, but it will come up later.**

**Well, I'll stop rambling. R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW, I am horrible at remembering to put disclaimers. So this is my last one. Officially from now on, I do not own any characters from Twilight in any chapter**

**Charlie POV**

Bella… how could she leave me? After all this?

Her zombie state pained me enough. And all she had to do was go back to Jacob, and I thought that he would have been dependable and they would have been happy together. I was wrong.

How could I have not have seen the huge error in my plans for her? When Jacob left, she totally fell. Even worse than Edward's first leaving. I almost wish he would come back again.

But how could Bella leave me? After she knew how much I needed her?

I glanced at the clock in the car. It had now been officially 52 hours since she left; now being 4 o'clock in the morning. I rubbed my eyes.

The police cruiser needed more gas. I stopped at the gas station along the side of the road, only a mile from the center of town.

As I stepped out of the car, I heard a few shouts from the behind the building.

No, not now, I thought. How much trouble could people get in at 4 o'clock?

I walked to the back of the building, and I saw two groups of teenage boys, facing each other, guns in hands, faces threatening.

"Now, guys, do we really want to do this?" I interjected.

The people turned to face me and glanced down at my police uniform.

"Put the guns down, before anyone gets hurt," I ordered them.

"This argument is for us to settle ourselves. Go away," One boy stepped out and said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Come on, kids, this isn't how to solve conflicts. Just put the guns down and talk it out." I replied, slightly nervous now.

"Please go away, or else, officer," the boy returned. "We'll give you to the count of three."

"Stop it, put them down--"

"One."

"Your not making a smart--"

"Two."

Please."

Three."

The boy closed his eyes and looked sorry for almost a second. And then he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit me square in the chest.

_Bella…_, I thought as my world faded to black.

BPOV

Oh, my gosh! I was a vampire! It felt…good. I felt powerful.

Look at me now, Edward, just look at me now, I thought.

Oh, Edward. I am going to get my revenge on you. I'm going to show you exactly what you are missing, what you gave up, what you left behind.

I used to love you, miss you, but now that I am stronger I realize that you were the one missing out, not me.

I don't need you. I don't need anybody.

_I am going to get my revenge on you…on the world…_

Yes. That's what I'll do.

It's not like anyone can catch me… right?

After all, I am a vampire.

I looked down at my feet. A pile of purplish ashes was at my feet. I remembered wicked, cruel laughter from Victoria all the way to the end. I shuddered.

A burning thirst was in my throat. It was a feeling like a sore throat, only a thousand times worse. The pain was very nearly unbearable.

I didn't know how to hunt.

I was always counting on Edward or one of the Cullens to show me.

But now, I was alone. I had nobody, and nobody had me.

I started to run and smelled something …good!

I followed the pleasant aroma and it led me to a human!!!

Oh, my gosh!!

I can't kill a human!

Before I could get out of there, the monster inside me took over. And I was drinking the old man's blood.

He was struggling to get out of my hold, but was much too strong for him.

I tried to pull myself away from the old man, but my instincts were too strong.

Finally, when there was nothing left of the man, I pulled away.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!!!!!!

How could I have done this???!!!

I was still thirsty, though, and thankfully, I did not come across another human.

My nose led me to a deer this time, and I did the same thing as I had done to the man. I tackled it, bit its neck, and sucked its blood. But I found that a human's blood tasted much more pleasant…

Now that my thirst was satiated, or at least as satiated as it'll ever be, one thing was checked off my agenda.

Charlie! He must have been worried sick!

I whirled around to the direction of our house, but suddenly, not even in a second, I was there. Strange. Even Edward wasn't that fast! Was this my power? Super-speed?

No. Not speed. Teleporting.

In a second, and just by thinking about it, I was at Pooh's hotel. She could tell me what happened.

When I went up to the lobby person behind the desk, he looked bewildered. Well, I couldn't blame him. I must have been dirty, covered in leaves, and beautiful beyond imagination.

He stammered a reply to my question that she had left three days ago in a hurry and he hadn't seen her since.

He also mentioned something about the how Pooh looked like the police chief's daughter, probably trying, and failing, to start a conversation with someone so stunning, and failing to recognize me now that I had changed so much.

"I feel so bad for his daughter. She went missing a few days ago. The police chief was frantic. I think she's only off, you know, for a teenage bout of temper. Imagine her regret when she comes home to find an empty house," the man continued.

I urgently demanded," What happened to the police chief's daughter?!!"

"Oh, you didn't hear? He was outside a gas station at night searching for his daughter, when he got caught at a gang shooting. That's unusual, for a town this size…"

My unneeded breath caught in my throat, and I collapsed onto the ground. The edges of my vision blurred, or at least I tried to blur them. I wished I could faint, but I knew that was impossible. Everything was a confused jumble inside my head.

_Charlie, my father, dead, because of me…_

**So how'd you like it? I think the idea will be pretty original, but maybe I just haven't read enough fanfics yet.**

**Leave a review! can we take the total up to 60?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

_**Charlie, my father, dead, because of me…**_

I rose and from that instance, I knew that I was no longer Bella.

Weak, human Bella was gone. Forever.

The new Bella was here. Powerful, strong, and ruthless.

My heart had only ice.

I looked up at the man behind the counter. From the expression on his face, I knew I looked like what I was: a vampire. Red eyes, heart-shaped face, pale skin, dark hair.

"What the------," he started, but at that instant, I vanished.

I arrived at Renee's house in Jacksonville. Oh no. The feeling was exactly like at Charlie's.

I rang the doorbell, but nobody answered.

"She might be on a flight to Forks," I thought. "Yes, to find me."

I teleported to the airport and walked to lady behind the desk. Nobody noticed, no not noticed, even acknowledged me.

"Excuse me," I said. The lady didn't even look up. It was as if I didn't exist.

"Excuse me!" I said a little louder. The lady still remained oblivious to my presence.

I looked down at my wrist to check the time, but all I saw was the smooth blue plastic of the counter.

Vampires don't vanish. They don't, or maybe it's just me.

Maybe I was invisible. There's no time for invisibility. Not now!

I concentrated on controlling my newly discovered power.

I concentrated on my old face, my plain old human face. Suddenly, I could see myself, and so could everyone else. I could tell because I got many stares.

The lady noticed me, and looked startled.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to know when the last plane departed to Forks." I said getting straight to the point.

The lady looked confused at first. "Why do you want to know?"

"I know someone who was on that flight."

Her eyes filled with pity before answering "I'm sorry. That plane crashed yesterday. There were no survivors."

"No, it can't be." I whispered. "Check again! Check and see if a woman named Renee Dwyer was there."

"One moment please," the lady replied, her voice sympathetic. After some typing and clicking, the woman spoke, "Yes, there was. I am so sorry."

I ran out of the airport as fast as human pace would allow me to, dryly sobbing.

As soon as I was out of sight, I teleported back to Forks and back to the woods.

laughed

When I entered the safe harbor of the trees, I broke down feeling like I had no strength left in me.

I looked up, screaming into the incipient rain and the coming of the thunderstorm.

"WHY EDWARD??? WHY!!!??? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ABANDON ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY??"

"Well Edward, everything that's about to happen is going to all your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT! Everything that I have become, everything that I will do, everything: ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

If my life is ruined, then why bother being a good person?

Besides, it's not like I can get caught. I am a vampire.

It's time to stop thinking about my new life and start living it.

I teleported to the bank in Switzerland that was famous for its priceless valuables.

"This is the new me. There's no turning back. It's time. My time. My time to get my revenge. Yes, my revenge on everyone…no my revenge on the world. For killing Charlie and Renne, for taking away Edward, and most importantly, ruining my life. I AM "GOING TO GET MY REVENGE!" I thought to myself.

I teleported inside the bank, turned on my invisibility, and looked for the safe.

There was a whole line of silver safes past a barred door. Each safe had a keypad beside it, which required both a code and a key.

I looked around for a key, but there was nothing there.

Luckily, there was a small room adjacent to the safes. There was a guard happily snoozing with a chain of keys hanging from his belt.

I took them and the guard continued his 'nap' without even flinching.

The only problem now was breaking into the safe. I tried a couple of random combos when realization hit me: The combination was the year the bank was founded.

I dialed the combo and successfully opened the safe. Inside was approximately $10,000,000 worth of jewels!! And this was just one safe!!!

I continued to rob the bank and realized that the security cameras were turned on.

"Too bad I'm invisible," I sneered in my head.

When I came up to a grand total of $1,000,000,000, I decided to retire for the night.

Just to leave my mark on this robbery, I decided to flash my face quickly in front of the camera.

Before leaving the bank, I had an idea.

I allowed my face to appear for one millisecond, flashing a dark smile, hoping that wherever Edward was in the world he would see.

And he would regret.

Running darkly, I left the new crime scene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient for this chapter. Ya see, my internet went down and the internet dude said that he's gonna send someone in eight business days! If you read my author's notes, put the word chocolate in your review. I wanna see if anyone actually reads these things. I didn't see the face of my e-mail, AIM, or fanfiction for thirteen days!!!!! So I am going to stop babbling now and let you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…EXCEPT POOH! OH YA. IN YOUR FACE. ****I'll shut up…**

EPOV

"Alice, where is she?" I didn't care about being polite at a time like this.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!!" I exclaimed. "Alice! Think! Harder! I have to know!"

"I am sorry…wait…"

I waited anxiously as I watched Alice get a vision.

"It's a place…an open meadow…yes it's a meadow; that's what it is…"

"Our meadow?"

"…it's surrounded with trees and it looks like a deep forest surrounds it…" Alice rambled on as I paid close attention to her. "there's a tree knocked down at an edge…and…"

I didn't wait to hear the rest. I was assured now. She was at our meadow. That tree from when I proved to her that I was a vampire was knocked down…I did that.

I ran out the house grabbing my cell phone and car keys off the counter.

I didn't bother to close the door behind me as I hopped into my Volvo and drove off to the airport.

Looking at my speedometer, I realized I was speeding more than usual.

180… I could do better.

I pushed the 'pedal to the metal' as drunk truck drivers say and hit cruise when it reached 255.

Much better…

I looked at the green sign overhead to see how much longer I had to drive.

The sign showed that I had to travel for another mile.

One second (literally) later, I was there.

I parked my Volvo and ran into the airport at vampire speed, hoping no one would see me.

I looked around and saw the place where you go to get your ticket. (A/N: oh-y'all know what its called…the lady that takes your ticket and goes enjoy your flight…)

Oh...my…gosh…The line stretched for almost a quarter mile.

I looked at the flight schedule: exactly 19 minutes for the next flight to Forks.

I have to make this flight!

The next flight was scheduled to leave in…THREE HOURS!!!

UUUGH!!!!

The short old lady, around 80, at the front of the line, looked utterly confused.

_What? Where am I? Who is that man behind the desk? Is he trying to check me out??_

I chuckled and used my vampire speed to cut in front of her.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice except for that little old confused lady.

"HEY! Who are you? What are you doing in front of me?" She asked in a crackled confused voice.

The second I turned around she shut up.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I think you're confused. I have been here from the beginning." I lied.

_Oooh. He's hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I think I'm gonna ask him out…_

Wow…she is starting to scare me.

"NEXT" called the lady behind the desk. There is a god!

I read her thoughts: _man…he is hot! _

Then again, maybe not.

Good. I had her eating out of the palms of my hands. This should be a breeze.

_I have to keep this guy waiting…long enough…at least for me to get a chance with him!_

If only she knew…

"I'd like the next flight to Forks," I said out loud. She twirled her hair around her finger and tried to make small talk with me.

"Nice day outside, isn't it?" She asked.

Ignoring her pathetic attempts of flirting, I replied, "Yes it is. Did I pay you for that ticket yet?"

She sighed realizing she had no chance and said, "No sir…um…Edward," she looked at my driver's license. "Here's your ticket. It will cost you about $500 because of the lateness.

"I understand." I replied desperate to get out of there.

"Have a nice flight!"

Yeah right. Like that could happen!

The ride was long and dreary. Unfortunately I was seated next to two teens that were trying to flirt with me, and did a worse job than the lady did before.

When I got off the plane and finally arrived in Forks, I ran through the exit and ran to our meadow.

I was looking for signs that Bella had been here when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Alice?"

I heard weeps in the background.

"Alice! Is something wrong? What happened?"

Finally she spoke," I saw Bella's death. I saw Victoria laughing as she died."

The line went silent and something told me to shut up.

The line went off and I realized my phone was out of battery.

Great!!!

Absentmindedly, I ran back to our old house.

When the familiar white mansion came to view, I slowed down a little. 

I just needed to clear up everything that just happened.

I just needed some time to think about my angel and what I had done to her.

I am such a moron.

How could I have left her??????

I reached the front door which had been left unlocked, and turned the handle.

I didn't bother to look around at the place but just sat on the sofa.

I reached for the remote.

Wait? What the heck am I doing? Am I insane? Watching TV at a time like this?

I put the remote down, but an annoying voice in my head wouldn't let me.

I really am a moron I thought as I switched on the TV.

It was turned to the news channel.

The news reporter started babbling,"…and it seems to have been a perfect crime. The only evidence we have is this face flashing for just one millisecond, too fast for the FBI to take a good look at it." Whatever.

I reached for the remote to turn it off, but then I froze.

That was Bella. My Bella.

**So? How was it? I hoped you liked it!!! Please R &R. I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Oh, I just realized that I haven't written in Pooh's point of view in a really long time. She'll come back into the story soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's my second update of the day. I only got one review for the last chapter so I am kinda sad. Please R & R! **

Previosly:

_I reached for the remote to turn it off, but then I froze._

_That was Bella. My Bella._

I rewinded the TV to see if I was just imaging it.

I froze it at the picture.

Nope. That was Bella. She had become a criminal.

But why? Oh my god. Sh--!

It was because of _me. _All me.

Every thing was my fault.

I sank down to the floor with my head buried in my arms.

What had I done to poor Bella? Innocent, sweet Bella. You had a perfect life before you met me.

I destroyed you.

Why didn't I just listen to myself the day I met you?

It's my fault that you started this new life and now it's my job to end it.

But how??

ALICE!!!!!!

I opened my cell phone to call her when I remembered that it was dead.

Damn.

I raced to the nearest pay phone, which was all the way in Port Angeles.

"Why can't there be any phones in Forks?" I grumbled to myself.

Thankfully, it was another gloomy day in Port Angeles. The streets and shops were crowded but thankfully, the pay phone was unoccupied.

Ew. The phone was filthy and had a spider web on it. Disgusted, I took the web off. What the hell am I doing?

I dialed Alice's number as fast as I could.

I heard one ring and then Alice's dreary voice.

"Hello."

"Hey Alice."

"Edward?"

"Yes. Listen. It's a long story but I need you to look at Bella's future for me."

"Edward, she died, remember?"

"Alice, she didn't. Just please do this for me!" I asked sincerely.

"Wait what happened?"

Now I was getting impatient. "I will tell you later. Right now, I just need to know where she is."

"DEAD, EDWARD DEAD!!!!!!!"

"ALICE, SHE IS NOT DEAD. SHE IS A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!! NOW JUST TELL ME WHERE THE F SHE IS!!!!" I screamed so loud that I was sure that Alice would have been able to hear me without the phone.

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Great! What was I going to do now?

"Hold on," I whispered to Alice."

"Hey what are y'all starin' at?" I asked everyone.

A few timid people walked away. My "audience" still contained about 100 people.

"Well?"

A few more people left embarrassed; now I had about 85 people to deal with.

Some girl, about 19 spoke up.

"You just said 'she was a vampire,"' she said.

"What's your point?" I retorted.

"Well, just wondering," she mumbled walking away.

"Hello, sorry 'bout…" Alice's now bouncy voice interrupted me.

"I saw Bella!!!! I saw her! I saw her! She was at this bank! She is a vamp! She is! She is!!! She is going New York!!! Oh my…"

I hung up on my sister and raced to the airport.

I would find Bella if it was the last thing I ever did.

**BTW: please check out my other story, Oceans Apart. **

**I am sorry to say that Love for Revenge will be discontinued. **

**So what did you think? 10 reviews for the next chapter! Someone said that I wasn't very descriptive. Do you think I did a little better in this chapter? Please give me your feedback. Unfortunately, I am not Edward and cannot read your minds. What do you want to happen next? Should I go faster? Slower? Review. That little button is your new BFF! lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**I update fast. Probably faster than yall can read.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

PPOV

My mother was fine now. She had recovered, though she was still disappointed that she wasn't able to locate Renee yet.

I decided to go back to Forks on Saturday. I felt bad about leaving Bella in the vulnerable state she was in. She had been through so much, she could just crash.

As soon as I arrived in Forks, I immediately went up to Bella's house. The wide windows were shaded from the afternoon sun. Yes, this day, it was actually sunny in the small town of Forks, WA.

I knocked on the wooden yellow door. No answer. Strange.

Charlie, Bella's father, must be at work at the police station. There was no doubt about that. But there was something wrong about that. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his cruiser in the driveway. There was no way he could be anywhere else. He had no transportation.

Maybe he went fishing with his friend, who picked him up. Bella had said something about Charlie's friends, Billy and Harry-or-something-or-the-other. Yes, that must be it.

But Bella would never leave the safety of her house. It was strange. Bella had hated sunny days. I mean, the sun, she had nothing against. It was just the way she said it when she told me. Like it reminded her of something, some memory that hurt.

It gave me an eerie feeling knocking at the door of someone who wasn't home, like something had gone wrong.

Oh, well. Bella must just be out shopping or something, trying to make herself feel better when I was away.

I drove to the hotel. It was far away from Forks. In fact, Forks was so small, you could barely consider the hotel to be within Forks limits. To drive there, I had to pass La Push.

That was where Jacob had lived, Bella told me.

She said that it was Jacob who totally ruined her. He had become her friend and loved her a lot, but then left for another person and Bella had broken into pieces.

Strangely, I sometimes get the feeling about how Bella describes Jacob, that somehow Jacob didn't seem that special. There was someone more, and Bella was hiding it. It was just a feeling. I was probably going crazy.

It was just that my car was the only one on the lone road. It was passing through a dense forest, and the one lane was narrow. The dark trees on either side were perfect hiding spots for something that could just jump out onto the road.

The shadows were unnerving, and there was only forest ahead, as far as I could see.

I turned on the radio to end the awful silence that was making me feel uneasy. The music didn't lessen the tension by any.

I drove faster until I reached 75 mph, and put my car on cruise, wanting to get out of the horrible place and back into civilization as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, I saw something startlingly red in the distance, contrasting sharply with the green on either side.

I hit my brake, but that only put the car off cruise. It didn't stop. I was getting closer to the red thing… I was too close…I closed my eyes and let loose, bracing myself for the crash…

It never happened. I felt the car stop. No way.

I opened my eyes. A guy stood in front of my car.

He didn't look like he was from around here. He was very tall, about 6'5". His skin was tannish from being out in the sun, his hair a light brown. He was wearing a red T-shirt, the red thing I saw. He had perfectly ocean blue eyes, a straight nose, and full lips. Truthfully, his face was enough to make any celebrity on television hide their head with shame.

He was the most beautiful person I ever saw. Handsome was just not good enough a word.

But the most amazing thing was that, I was about 20 yards away from where I was supposed to crash and hit into him.

And he didn't have a scratch.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I replied. I had never gotten into car trouble before; don't even talk about almost hitting and killing someone.

"It's fine. I'm okay," he replied, his voice cool and soothing.

"But how could you be? I was charging at you 75 mph! You should be dead!" I replied, flustered.

I got out of the car to inspect the damage, to make sure he was telling the truth.

He was. There was not a scratch on him. And my car had not even a dent. It was only perfect flawless paint.

After my puzzlement, I realized something. "What are you doing here? You looked like you need a ride. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" I asked. I must be crazy. Inviting a stranger into my car, someone I don't know anything about.

I guess I felt really bad for almost killing him and the mystery shrouding him was curious and compelling.

"Sure, please," he replied courteously.

He got into the passenger seat.

I was so caught up that I had forgotten to ask his name.

"By the way, who are you?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you a long time, Pooh."

**Who is this mysterious stranger?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**More with Pooh!**

**I update fast.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_PPOV_

_After my puzzlement, I realized something. "What are you doing here? You looked like you need a ride. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" I asked. I must be crazy. Inviting a stranger into my car, someone I don't know anything about._

_I guess I felt really bad for almost killing him and the mystery shrouding him was curious and compelling._

"_Sure, please," he replied courteously._

_He got into the passenger seat._

_I was so caught up that I had forgotten to ask his name._

"_By the way, who are you?" I asked._

"_I've been waiting for you a long time, Pooh."_

He stared down at me, his eyes burning.

He leaned down closer and closer, and I looked up at him. His eyes were just so entrancing…

My eyelids slowly slipped close as his lips touched mine, burning with a strange fire.

A strange little melody was going through my brain. I recognized it as Wherever You Are from Winnie the Pooh. As a child, I had strangely loved that song so much. That was how I got my nickname as Pooh, from Winnie the Pooh..

He was so attractive, in the literal sense. He felt somehow familiar…

It was as if we were meant to do this, like something had predestined it a long time ago. He drew me in…

Suddenly something in my brain snapped.

I was in the middle of the road in my car kissing a complete stranger that I knew absolutely nothing about.

I pulled back, but he was just so compelling.

"Who are you?" I asked, breathless.

He pulled back, too.

"I'm sorry, but I have been waiting too long. My name is Andrew Louis Adrian."

"What are you?" I asked. He was so different from anything that I had ever seen. "I feel like I know you."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I replied, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you drive and I'll talk. Could you please take me to Billy's house in La Push?"

Billy. That sounded familiar. Yes, that was Jacob's father. What would this person want with Jacob's father?

Nevertheless, I started the car and drove. All the time, I listened to him talk.

He began with humming a low song. After a moment, I realized that it was Wherever You Are.

"How do you know that song?" I asked.

"Better question, how did you know?" he replied.

"I really don't know," I whispered.

"You know it because of me. You are an orphan. Seventeen years ago, I saw you. You were at the hospital, in the little place where they kept little babies. Right alongside your sister Bella."

"Bella…My sister?" I asked, surprised. I mean, she did look like me, but still, who knew?

"Yes, and Renee was your mother as Charlie was your father. They were proud of their teins, because twins run in Renee's family."

"So, that means my mother is actually my aunt?" I asked. I felt this was all incredible. It couldn'y be true.

Then I picked out what he said. "Was?" I asked.

"They are dead," he solemnly replied.

I was shocked. I really didn't Renee, but that meant that my mother was dead, and Rita would be… heartbroken. Find out that your long-lost sister was alive…and then get the message that she had died. Before you ever saw her again.

And Charlie, I had seen him once or twice, but I couldn't believe that he was dead. He was my father

"But who are you? How do you know this? What do you have to do with me?"

"I am what I am, Pooh. I have lived long years in Europe, in Italy, especially. I was born there and fated to stay there, until I saw you. How do I know? Well, it was I who changed you in the first place. Switched you from Renee to Rita."

"What?" I asked. I was so confused. "That still doesn't answer my last question. What do you have to do with me?"

"Pooh, I am your werewolf."

Whoa. I jumped in my seat, causing the car to swerve a little. Too weird. But he actually sounded like he was serious. I was scared. I was sitting in a car with a possible psycho.

I asked, "Um… so, what did you say again?"

**Confusing, I know, but all shall be explained son.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was really busy between friends, school, and having a life. jk.

_Previously:_

"_What?" I asked. I was so confused. "That still doesn't answer my last question. What do you have to do with me?"_

"_Pooh, I am your werewolf."_

_Whoa. I jumped in my seat, causing the car to swerve a little. Too weird. But he actually sounded like he was serious. I was scared. I was sitting in a car with a possible psycho._

_I asked, "Um… so, what did you say again?"_

Without hesitation, he repeated, "I am your werewolf."

I inspected his face carefully. There was no trace of humor in it.

"Werewolf?" I asked him. What the hell was he talking about? Werewolf? Werewolves didn't exist! Of course they didn't!

"Prove it," the words surprised me as the departed my mouth.

Am I crazy? The guy thinks he's a werewolf and I am _encouraging _him??

His face, however, stayed expressionless. But there was something, some kind of expression on it, which I could not decipher.

He was looking at me…and with pure amusement. It was not awe. It was not hate. It was amusement.

"All right," He said with a hint of curiousness added to his expression.

His next words surprised me. "Stop the car."

"Excuse me?" Oddly, I felt very comfortable with this stranger. I have never felt this way with anyone before. But what was it? What was this feeling?

"Stop the car." He said in the same tone that he had used only moments before.

For some reason, I listened, and pulled over.

"Now what?" I asked, unable to sustain my excitement. What is he gonna do? Wait, he's a werewolf. This is going to be soo cool! Wait…what's wrong with me!

"Come with me."

"WHAT?!" Who was this guy? What's he gonna do to me? OMG! Does he want to rape me!???

But he just chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. You can stay in the car if you'd like."

Relief washed over me. "I'll just stay in the car, thank you," I wanted to say, but instead, I said, "That's all right. I want to come out."

What's WRONG WITH ME!??? But I already said yes I told myself. So? I argued with myself.

I just got out of the car despite my contradictory mind and stepped out onto the perfectly paved road.

"Prove it now." I found myself saying. I am such a moron.

He chuckled and said, "All right, but step back a little."

"Umm, okay?" What is this hot, mysterious, weird guy up to?

"Watch me closely okay."

"Umm okay."

And right in front of my eyes, he disappeared. I screamed. Where was he. There's a big fat really cute wolf in his place!

What happened? Did I do something?

Then, right before I eyes, again, he appeared, but the wolf was gone!!

I tried to speak coherently, but this is what came out. "You. Wolf!!!! Gone!!!"

He just laughed and came up to me. Me, being the big brainless idiot that I am, didn't even move back! I just stood there. When that creepy wolf/man walked toward me.

"Pooh," he said, "That is what I was trying to show you. That wolf, me, we are the same thing. I am a werewolf. Half wolf, half human."

"Huh?" now I was confused.

"You know the wolf that appeared just now?"

"Yeah."

"That was me."

"Nuh-uh! You disappeared!" I really was trying to get this, but it was just soo confusing!

"Right I did. That's because I changed into the wolf. I realized you were frightened when I heard you scream, and changed back."

Oh was all I could manage to say.

"Why don't we get back into the car?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure."

We got back into the car.

I oddly felt a little more comfortable with him, even though he was so different. He really was a werewolf. There was no denying that.

"I have some questions for you." I said without hesitation.

"All right. Shoot."

"Okay, first of all, how did you know my name?"

"Well…you see, I imprinted on you."

"What?"

"Imprinting is sorta what ducks do to each other."

"Are you saying you are a duck?"

He laughed and said, "No sweetie. I was just giving you an example."

"Oh." I said embarrassed. What was I thinking?

"Ducks imprint on each other, just like I did with you. Basically what that means is that I am in love with you and you are in love with me."

"Wow." This is a lot to take in.

"A lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yup. You read my mind."

"Any other questions?"

"Yes. How did you become a werewolf?"

He was a really good story teller. He used many details and I understood everything. (Guys, I really don't want to write all the stuff out, so yeah.)

Wait, did he say something about the cold ones?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you lost me."

"Where?"

"You just said cold ones."

"Did I?"

"Yes." I was sure of it. I don't need hearing aids. I DON'T!

"Oh, well, I don't think I should tell you about that yet."

"TELL ME!" Oh my gosh. How could someone tell me something and then expect me to forget about it?!

"Please Pooh."

"NO!" I was not budging on this. I am not going to give in!

"PLEASE!"

"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE IN. JUST TELL ME. I WON'T FORGET ABOUT IT!!!!"

"All right Pooh. You win."

"As always" I thought. "Okay so tell me!" I urged.

"Vampires," he said.

"What?"

"The cold ones. They are vampires."

"Okay then. Was that so hard." What did I care. Seriously. Who cares about vampires. It's not like I will ever have to deal with one.

"One more question."

"What is it?" He sounded pretty weary, but I ignored it.

"Why did you take me to Rita?"

"You will see Pooh. You will see."

**Okay, I know, bad place to stop right. I was going to keep going, but I just watched the Memphis/Tennessee game, and all I have to say is that I am a Tiger fan. We were soo close!!!! I am soo mad. I started screaming at the TV when that stupid Vols dude made that free throw. I swear, why couldn't Memphis just get five more points? Just five points? Yeah, as soon as I get over it (if I ever do) or till you guys bug me enough, or till one of my friends bug me enough, you will get your new chapter. Please please please review! I am not in a very good mood, and when I am not in a good mood, well I have bad thoughts. Right now, I am thinking about maybe deleting this story. I don't know. I may. The number of readers and reviewers I have each chapter keep going down. If I have about fifteen people who want me to keep going, I will. So if you like the story, please voice your opinion. Sorry for the extremely long author's note, if I still have any readers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

After robbing 13 major banks, I realized that I had abandoned Pooh. Deep inside, I really do care about her.

She is the only one I have left. I need her. I can't believe what I have been doing.

When Pooh is at home, so innocently, I have been out in foreign countries stealing.

If I could have, I would have cried by now.

I had to go back and see her.

I couldn't do this anymore without seeing her.

Without thinking any further, I teleported myself to Forks.

It was about 9:00, so she should be at home.

I teleported myself to her house, and thankfully, I found her car in the driveway.

Thank god! I really need to talk to her.

I went up to her door and knocked on it.

I waited a couple of minutes, and when no one answered, I knocked again.

This time, I heard a bouncy, "Hold on! Sorry!" coming from the other side of the door.

Within moments, I saw Pooh's face.

"Bella!!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into an embrace.

"OhmygoshIhavesomuchtotellyou.Ifoundthisguyandheisreallyreallyhotandhesayshe'sawereworlfnditissooooocool.didimentionhewashot.hesaysheimprintedonme.ohmygoshihavesomuchtotellyou,comeinandsitdown!!!" (Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you. I found this guy and he is really hot and he says he's a werewolf and it's sooo cool!! Did I mention he was really hot? He says he imprinted on me. Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you! Come in and sit down!!!)

Woah woah woah, did she just say a werewolf imprinted on her? Her first love was a werewolf! I felt a twinge of guilt pierce into my heart as I thought of my one true love, but we don't need each other anymore.

Although all this was going on in my head, I was able to keep a valid expression.

How could anyone stare so innocently at me when I had done things past her imagination?

Wow, I missed her so much.

"Woah! Slow down there! Now what did you say?" I said, returning to our conversation.

I can see that she is getting irritated with me, but I ignored it.

"I said…" She paused to show her annoyance, "that I met this guy who is really a werewolf. I know you may not believe me, but there really aren't werewolves. Don't tell anyone though. It's a secret. I haven't told anyone yet. I am telling you because I trust you."

Woah. There's a guilt trip.

"Don't worry Pooh. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. Bella, you look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Good difference or bad difference?" I asked trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh, definitely good. But you also seem paler…"

Dang. She was onto me.

"No…"

Although I was a terrible liar, I must have been pretty convincing because she believed me.

"So, what's been going on with you? I came by your house earlier today, but no one answered. I figured you went to Port Angeles, so I was driving down there when I saw…him."

"Oh…ummm…yeah…that's where I was."

I feel so guilty! She cared about me so much and what do I do for her in return? I rob a bank. I'm a terrible friend.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore. I _need _to tell you _everything_!"

"About what?"

"Not about _what_, about _who_. And about Andrew!"

"Who?"

"Andrew, the werewolf!"

There is a new one? Since when?

She didn't wait for my response but just began to tell me everything.

"Okay, so I was on my way to look for you, right? And it was a really isolated road, so I started driving really fast, you know to get out of there. And then all of a sudden, I saw this guy and I tried to stop but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes, and waited for the crash, but guess what. It never happened! I opened my eyes, and there was this gorgeous guy staring at me, and he didn't even have a scratch on him! NOT ONE SCRATCH!! I offered him a ride because he was out in the middle of no where and I almost killed him, and so he got into the car and I asked him who he was. And guess what he said? GUESS!!"

"Umm. I don't know what."

"He said 'I have been waiting a long time for you Pooh'! Can you believe it? He knew my name and everything. Later we got to talking and then he told me everything about imprinting and stuff. I'll tell you about that later. It's what ducks do."

"Wow."

I feel soo bad! I am not telling her about anything. I never even told her about Edward or any of the Cullens and here she is just telling me everything!

"I know!!!!"

I really feel bad about everything! I need to stop the entire mess I am in, for Pooh.

If nothing else, for Pooh. I still put my life back together for Pooh.

So, what did you think? I didn't really like it, but I usually don't. lol. Please please please review!! Unfortunately, I am not Edwards and cannot read your mind! Remember, flames are accepted!


	14. Chapter 14

All right, so basically what has happened is that Bella saw Pooh and now she feels guilty about the way she is living her life, and is going to change her ways of living now. I have gotten a LOT of reviews that asked if Pooh was really necessary, and I hope you see why not. Please PM or review if you have any questions.

Previously:

_I really feel bad about everything! I need to stop the entire mess I am in, for Pooh. _

_If nothing else, for Pooh. I still put my life back together for Pooh. _

I left Pooh's house and teleported myself to inside my house.

I walked over to the couch and just sunk down in it with my face buried in my hands.

I can't believe myself! How could I let my life turn out this way?

Sure Victoria was the one that tried to change me, but she wasn't truly evil. She was just getting back at Edward for killing her mate!

Edward.

This time, my heart truly did ache at his remembrance.

The first thing I should have done when I was turned was found him, not become a thief!

Thank god for Pooh. It took someone as naïve and as wonderful as Pooh to show me what I was doing. To show me that I was living my life wrong. Thank you Pooh.

I have to find Edward. I have to go find him. Oh Edward!

How can I find him though?

He could be anywhere. _Anywhere._

I decided to teleport myself to our meadow. The one true place where I could really go and think things over.

**EPOV**

**(AN: I am sorry to interrupt, but just a reminder that the last place that Edward was was in Port Angeles and he just went to the airport. Sorry! Go ahead and keep reading!)**

I stood in line to get my ticket to NYC.

Again, there were hopeless, bratty girls trying to flirt with me. I just tuned them out.

I got my ticket and sat down in the plane, when I got a call from Alice to my new cell phone. It was a really cheap one. Only about $500!

"What is it Alice?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"I got another vision! Get out of that flight and book one to Forks."

"What?" Now, I was confused. What was she doing in Forks? Then it hit me, the meadow!

Wait…why would she be there?

"Where is she?"

"FORKS!"

"Where in Forks?" I was desperately trying to stay calm.

"Get out of that flight, it's about to close its doors and somewhere in a meadow."

I listened to her and exited the plane. As usual, the second I got out, the doors shut. Thank you Alice!

"Okay. Thanks Alice. I'll talk to you later."

"See you later!"

I got into the line again, and again, all of the females were staring at me. Again, I just tuned them out.

I bought a ticket to Forks and thankfully, it was about to leave in about 5 minutes.

I got into the filthy plane and found my seat. I closed my eyes and just thought about Bella.

Oh Bella! Sweet sweet Bella! What have I done?! How could I have left you?!

How could I have? How I have lived this long is a question in itself!

I am going to come find you. I will find you. I was extremely determined to find my one true love again. I will not rest until I see her. I need her, even if she doesn't need me. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want me back, but I just needed to be in contact with her at the least.

I continued to do this until the plane landed.

Because I didn't bring anything, I just raced out of the airport as fast as human speed would allow me to and sprinted to our meadow.

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was there, but when I looked up, I realized that I had been hallucinating again because I saw Edward. But he looked so real…

"Bella?" And his voice.

"Edward?"

**EPOV**

I was almost afraid to speak.

She looked so peaceful just laying there, just like when she was a…it pained me to think it…human.

Then all of a sudden, she opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful crimson eyes I had ever seen!

"Bella?" I somehow managed to get out.

"Edward?" I could hear the question in her voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just fell down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. 

Surprisingly, she didn't object, but just held on to me, tightly I might add.

"I am so sorry." I told her still not letting her go.

"Forgiven," I heard. Just like that. Forgiven. She hadn't changed a bit.

I don't know how long we just sat like that, but I never wanted to go anywhere ever ever again.

**BPOV**

All of a sudden, he fell down next to me and just hugged me. Hard.

I think he must have missed me.

I have so much to tell him!

"I am so sorry." I heard him mutter.

"Forgiven." I said immediately.

I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just wanted to hold him like that. Forever.

**Okay, I know that is really short. It's only four pages. I am in a really good mood. TIGERS ARE NUMBA 1 AGAIN BABY!!!!! VOLS ARE BACK IN DA MOUND!!!!**

**Wooh!!!!! LOVE THE TIGAS. **


	15. Chapter 15

**GO TIGERS!!!! **

**Okay sorry. Lol. Okay this is in Bella's point of view. Enjoy!!**

Previously:

"_I am so sorry." I heard him mutter._

"_Forgiven." I said immediately._

_I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just wanted to hold him like that. Forever._

After just staying in that position for I don't know how long, I mumbled, "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. You know that."

If I had one, my heart would be pounding out of my chest. I was so nervous. I don't know why. I had never been nervous with Edward before.

But I wasn't nervous. I was scared. Scared that he would leave. Scared that he would break me again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead, I started to sob. And I couldn't stop.

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right?"

"No," I tried to get out, but all that came out were more sobs, but I think I did a good job of conveying my message.

"Shhh." He whispered trying to comfort me. "Shhh. Calm down sweetie. Tell me what's wrong. Calm down," he coaxed rubbing my back.

I managed to calm down enough to get out, "W-will y-you leave a-agai-again?" before I started to sob again.

"No. Never. I have learned my lesson. I will never ever _ever ever_ leave again. I promise."

"Why did you leave?" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"To protect you," he answered simply.

I calmed down enough to speak clearly.

I leaned out of his embrace a little, just so I could see his face.

I took the hair out of his face and asked, "What?"

"I did it to protect you," he said, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Edward…"

He cut me off with, "I was stupid and it was the worst mistake I have ever made. I am sorry. I understand if you change your mind about forgiving me. Just tell me to get out, and I wi…"

This time, it was my turn to cut him off. "Edward, how could you possibly think that? After everything we have been through, there is no way that I am going to let you go that easily. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, but truth be told, if Victoria hadn't changed me, I would probably be dead right now."

I was speaking from my heart, but I realized that I made a HUGE mistake telling him about how I would have committed suicide.

The pain in Edward's eyes was too much. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that." I said sincerely running my hand through his hair.

He held the hand in his hair right at the position that it was in and just stared into my eyes.

"Bella…I am soo sorry. No not sorry. Something waay worse than sorry. I never realized…Curse at me." He simply stated at the end.

"What?!" Did he just say to curse at him?

"Curse at me. Call me every single bad name that you can think of. Please."

"NO! Edward I could never do that to you! Don't you see how much I love you!?!?!?!?!?" He opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger to his lips before he could say anything.

"Edward. Look. I can't ever do anything bad to you. I just can't. All those days you were gone, there wasn't one instant that I wished you were gone. Sure I tried to believe I could live without you, but I couldn't. That's why I turned the way I did." Uh oh. Another mistake.

"Wait…turned how?" he said, completely dropping the other subject. I won an argument with the perfect vamp!!!

"Edward, can you read my thoughts?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, I can't. Please stop trying to change the subject." Damn he was good.

"Okay. Well, when you left, I met this girl, Pooh. We immediately became good friends. She kind of helped me heal. A little bit of course. No one could but you could have healed me completely. One day, I came to the meadow. Just to sort of think of you, but the thing is, I never got a chance to because guess who was waiting for me there?"

"Victoria." He said as a statement, not a question, a statement. His voice was full of venom.

"That's right. She was going to kill me. She started to drink my blood, and of course I didn't object because I wanted to die anyways, so I basically just let her."

"But then…" his voice was full of confusion.

"Hold on. She started to drink my blood, but them Sam, one of the werewolves came and pulled her off of me and killed her. He just left me because he though I was dead."

His face looked pained. "Relax. I'm fine." I said, unsuccessfully trying to soothe him.

"When I got up from my transformation," I continued. "I felt like I turned evil. Renee and Charlie both died. And I felt like the world was against me. So I turned against it. I started to rob banks and to 'leave my mark on the crime' I would flash my face to the camera."

"One day though, I was about to rob NYC and then I remembered Pooh. I teleported myself to Forks. Yes that's one of my powers. And I just talked to her. She has fallen in love with this new werewolf, Andrew. And she just sort of pulled me out of the entire life style I was living without even knowing about it. Which is why I came here."

By the time I finished, I was up against his chest again, his face buried in my hair.

"I'm fine now. Remember? I'm fine." I tried to comfort him.

When he pulled away, I said, "Now, it's your turn. Tell me what you did when you were gone."

Reluctantly, he started, "Well, I was looking for Victoria. To kill her, you know. But mostly, I was just moping." He must have seen my confused expression because he added, "because I couldn't see you. And one day, Alice had a vision that Victoria was going to kill you, you know because she can't see werewolves she saw you dead. I raced to come get you immediately. I got on the first flight here. But when I got here, it was too late."

His voice was agonized.

"For some reason, I went to my house and turned on the TV. I still can't understand why I did, but I sure am glad that I did. It was on the news channel and that's when I saw your face. You as a vampire. You robbing a bank as a vampire.

I called Alice immediately and asked her where you were. By then, you had decided to go to NYC. And so I obviously got on a flight to go there. But then, seconds before the flight took off- typical Alice- she called me and told me that you were actually in our meadow.

So I got off that flight and bought a ticket here. And when I got here, here you were. And here we are."

"Oh Edward." I said pulling him into a kiss.

The electricity was still there, and it was wonderful.

After a while he pulled away and lay on the grass.

I lay beside him, my head on his chest.

We just lay there, just like that, until the next morning.

**Okay, I want to apologize for dividing Edward's talking into paragraphs. I don't know if it confused anyone. I'm sorry if it did. I don't like reading a whole bunch of writing in the same area, and so I thought that you guys didn't either. But if anyone is confused, just contact me and I will give it to you in one paragraph. **

**  
Please review. I am getting a good feeling about this story and reviews really motivate me. Please please review! The more reviews, the faster you get your chapters!!!**

**Do you think we can break 100? Only one way to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated, but I was really really busy. Well please R&R!**

**PPOV**

"I haven't been shopping in…two days!" I thought. "This is a new record!"

I woke up at that instant, not wanting to put it off any longer.

I drove down the empty highway to Port Angeles.

I relaxed when I saw the familiar city lights and crowded streets.

I got out of the car when I stopped in front of Aeropostle.

I went into the crowded store and walked straight to the ladies section.

_I need some more shirts. Eww. This one's ugly…I like this one…no…too green…_

After about three hours, I came out with about seven shirts. Everything was so…horrible.

They were either too colorful or too green or too blue or too orange or too yellow…

I was lost in though when my mind started to scream, "IS THAT BELLA????"

_Oh my gosh! It is! And she is with someone…a guy!!!!!!!!!_

_No…that's not Bella…she would never go out with a guy and not tell me! _

_She wouldn't. Not Bella. I'm probably confused. _

_But that is Bella. Maybe she just came here to go shopping and she ran into an old friend. _

_Yeah, that's it._

"Hey, Bella! Over here!"

Bella looked shocked for a moment and then hesitantly walked over to me.

_Why is she so hesitant? Did I do something? Is she hiding something? No she would never hide anything, nothing major anyways. _

"Hey!" I exclaimed when she walked over, the boy following.

"Hey." She said as I hugged her.

_Woah! Her skin is cold!!!_

"So, who's this?" I asked curiously. Who could this guy be. He was totally hot…

"He…um…Oh…um…He's um…"

"He's what?" Is she hiding something??

"He's…um…Edward!!"

"I see, and who is Edward." Now I was getting mad. He was obviously more than just Edward, or else why would she be stammering so much?

"He's…um…he's…"

"Just tell her Bella." Came a velvety voice. I realized that it was from Edward. "Just tell her."

Bella and Edward seemed to mumble something to each other, almost like a mini-argument.

Finally, after the longestwait ever, Bella finally said, "He's my boyfriend."

"So…what's wrong with that?" I was so happy for her. She finally came out of her bubble. But, she wasn't the type of person who would just get a boyfriend without knowing the person really well.

"Oh…um…nothing."

"There's more." I stated. It wasn't a question, but a statement. I knew she was hiding something. Something that was major. Something she was not telling me.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Bella, just tell her." Edward sounded like he was pleading: pleading Bella to tell her best friend something. This was wrong.

For the first time since I started talking to her, Bella looked around. I think it was to make sure no one was listening. This really must be major.

"Edward and I are vampires," she said suddenly.

"What? No. No you aren't." She couldn't be. She would have told me! Wouldn't she?

She looked shocked as she said, "Yes I am. We do exist."

"I know. Andrew told me. Remember how I trusted you with his story, unlike how you could trust me with _your _secret. Thanks for telling me Bella. I thought we were friends. And you didn't even tell me after I told you about Andrew!!!!! Thanks Bella, for being such a great friend," was the last I said to her before I ran off, leaving her and her stupid boyfriend behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I've totally changed the plot. From now on, you can ignore the prologue. I've changed everything, well, at least some characters. The storyline is pretty much the same.**

**R&R**

**This is my least fav. Line ever: I don't own Twilight. I'm sick of putting it. I wonder what lawyers would do if I put that I do own Twilight… Maybe you can try! (not my fault if you get arrested) (jkjkjkjk)**

PPOV

How could Bella have not told me? It hurt that she didn't trust me enough, even after I told her all about Andrew.

I called him and demanded an explanation.

"Andrew, did you know that my sister and Edward are vampires?" I demanded.

Andrew hesitated then answered, "Yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?!! I thought imprinted people were to keep no secrets."

"Pooh," Andrew said, as cool and calm as ever, "I didn't tell you because though I hate her, deep inside, I don't think your sister is bad. It would hurt to see you hurt about her action, and I couldn't have that."

I softened a little. "So why did you take me out of the hospital to Rita's house so long ago?"

Andrew paused. "Yes, it was because of that. You see, I am special. I have an unusually strong instinct. It's so strong, sometimes I just get this feeling that something is going to happen, but only with important events. I had that feeling when Hitler started the Nazi party, when Abraham Lincoln went to watch a play, when Martin Luther King went to Memphis. When I saw you, I immediately imprinted on you, something that I had been waiting for.

"The first time I saw you in that hospital next to your twin sister, I just knew. I knew she would one day get involved with vampires, and I couldn't have you associated with them. So in the middle of the night, I took you to your mother's twin sister's house. I had known them. In fact, I had lived in the same town your mother and aunt did when Mt. St. Helens erupted."

Andrew told me about his story. "What happened to Bella? Did Jacob actually break her?" I asked with wonder at all this new information.

"Well, in a sense he did, but he wasn't the one who made the big break. He wasn't the one who left her like that, all numb and hurt with a gaping wound that wasn't ever to heal. No. It wasn't Jacob. It was Edward."

"Was that the Edward I saw at the store today? The one with the bronzish red hair that Bella said was her boyfriend? You know, that's the first time I've seen her truly happy? Actually truly happy? I mean, around me, she's happy, but I can still see the pain in her eyes," I said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, I would probably suspect that that was Edward. Do you want to know her story? It was a tragedy until recently," Andrew told me.

"Yes, I would like to know," I replied, speaking eagerly and thoughtfully into the phone.

"It sort of plays out like a fairy tale, though it is sort of disgusting to like a vampire, if I say so myself. About a year ago, Bella, still human, met Edward at school. He was handsome, dark, and mysterious. He saved her life a couple of times, but with no explanation. Then she found out his secret: he was a vampire. He thought that she would hate him for being such a monster, but she said that she didn't care.

"That started it all. They were soul mates, quite like me and you. It was very deep. They overcame a vampire named James, but Bella was almost killed in the process. Edward then left her. Just left without an explanation, only saying that she wasn't good for him. He really left because he didn't want her hurt by his kind, wanting her to have a happy life.

"She broke into pieces, what you see now. It was impossible to heal. Every time she thought of him, she would wrap her arms around herself, holding her together.

"Then Bella met Jacob. He wasn't Edward, but at least he could make her relatively happy. She found out Jacob was a werewolf, but that didn't bother her much. Then one day Jacob imprinted with another girl and left Bella. She was broken even further, like a vase that has fallen on the floor, broken into a million pieces, and then somebody come over and digs their heels in all the pieces, making it worse and unrepairable."

I was crying by this time. Who knew Bella's life had been so sad? I understood why she was always so sad now. If Andrew left me like that, I would be exactly what she was.

"The werewolves have been keeping tabs on her. They know that she was changed into a werewolf. They know that Edward is back, and Bella has forgiven him. And so the story stops right here. The handsome prince comes back to rescue the fair maiden and they live happily ever after," Andrew ended.

I hadn't really forgiven Bella for lying to me, but I guess it wasn't really her fault. It must have hurt too much.

I guess things were happily ever after. Edward and Bella had found each other again, and I had Andrew. The fairy tale ends where there will never be trouble again.

BPOV

As I saw Pooh storm out of the store, my heart broke into a million pieces.

I turned to Edward and cried into his shoulder.

"How could I have lied to her? How could I have done that? Now she'll hate me, the only person that I had come to love after you," I sobbed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. "It's alright, it's alright," he kept on whispering as I cried.

Suddenly he tensed, as did I. There was a smell. A sweet smell. The smell of another vampire, and unfamiliar one.

They were right outside the store, and they somehow smelled familiar.

Edward and I stalked out, wary. They were deep inside the forest by the store.

As soon as we reached a clearing, we saw them. They looked like they had been expecting us.

There were about 20 of them.

"So, Edward and Bella, enjoying your happily ever after?" a voice sneered. "Because it's not going to end that way. Might as well like it as long as it lasts."

"Vic-victoria?" I stammered out. She was dead. She was supposed to be. I saw her ashes. I saw her get killed. She was dead!

"You are supposed to be dead," I said, incredulous.

"I am supposed to be, but I survived. In fact, I fooled that werewolf. Ha! Obviously wolves' eyesight is not that strong when they are wolves. In fact, at last minute, I had made a dummy of myself, which he burned! Ha!" Victoria gloated.

Edward growled beside me.

"Well, I'm tired of just talking, so let us kill you faster so that I can get on with my life faster," Victoria said.

With that, all the vampires came charging at us.

I was dealing with a huge female vampire with an evil grin, her eyes black with confidence and

hunger. She was pretty strong.

Punch in her stomach, blow to my head, trying to grasp her around the neck, and failing to do so. I knew I was losing, and I glanced at Edward. If I died, he still would have to get out of this safely.

He was just about as hopeless with me. Currently he was taking on 5 vampires bigger than Emmett all at once.

Frustrated, I used more energy, not for my life, but for his. Victoria was just standing long the sidelines laughing.

I groaned as I took a blow to my arm. She was tugging at it, and it was threatening to come off. Well, I loosened up and made myself as light as I could, so instead of just getting my arm, she got the rest of me, which meant I was still in one piece. I was still together, but I was worried about Edward. He was losing.

I ran over and tried to help him, but was stopped by 6 vampires in the process. This was futile. We couldn't win. There were just too many of them and too little of us.

I screamed as I felt a hand pulling my head back. Suddenly they all tensed and stopped with their fighting.

I heard a growl. Not from a vampire. But from a werewolf.

**Woo! The werewolves have arrived. Will they be enough to save Edward and Bella?**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry couple chapters ago, when I said that the werewolves were keeping tabs on Bella and that they knew she had been changed into a werewolf, I meant vampire. A watchful reviewer told me.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_I groaned as I took a blow to my arm. She was tugging at it, and it was threatening to come off. Well, I loosened up and made myself as light as I could, so instead of just getting my arm, she got the rest of me, which meant I was still in one piece. I was still together, but I was worried about Edward. He was losing._

_I ran over and tried to help him, but was stopped by 6 vampires in the process. This was futile. We couldn't win. There were just too many of them and too little of us._

_I screamed as I felt a hand pulling my head back. Suddenly they all tensed and stopped with their fighting._

_I heard a growl. Not from a vampire. But from a werewolf._

PPOV

One hour ago

I was still talking on the phone with Andrew.

After telling me Bella's story, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know all his secrets. I wanted to know everything he knew.

He told me the werewolf legends, about Taha Aki and the third wife. I was crying at the end of that story. He told me about the werewolves of La Push that he had been living with. He was a wonderful storyteller, or at least I thought so.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"I'm sorry, Pooh, I've got to go," he said, sounding urgent.

I knew that something had come up, something to do with his werewolf duties.

"Okay, Andrew. I'll call you later. Be safe," I told him and hung up.

Something was up. And it was big. And I would figure it out.

BPOV

I looked straight at Jacob. I hadn't seen him in forever. I still hadn't forgiven him for leaving me, or at least calling me to explain.

Though Edward had healed my wound, there was still a small paper cut where Jacob has been. I didn't like him anymore after Edward came back. I never liked him that way. I think the worst feeling is having a friend move on without me.

Jacob stared at me, his eyes apologetic. I scanned the pack. There was a new wolf. He was a hard to describe color, sort of auburn. That must be Andrew.

My eyes went over to the vampires. They all looked so evil… In fact, they all looked happy, as if accepting a challenge.

Suddenly, the fight switched out of pause an started again, as if someone had a remote that pressed play.

Immediately, the wolves started fighting the vampires of Victoria's coven.

Jacob was taking down an evil black-haired vampire. Sam was fighting one whose power was obviously telepathy as he was up in the air. Paul was fighting a girl who looked to be no more than six, but appearances were deceiving. The girl was winning.

Edward was fighting a small blonde. She was very beautiful, and she wore a pure white dress. She looked like a spirit, or one of those elves you read about in those fantasy books.

She had Edward using all his might. They were about evenly matched, and I could only gaze in wonder at Edward's agility and the way his muscles rippled when he fought. He was so heart-breakingly perfect…

This was no time for ogling.

I ran over and tried to help Edward, but there were too many vampires.

Suddenly, I felt I was thrown up and hit a tree behind me, hard. I could feel my back throbbing.

Vampires weren't supposed to feel pain.

I fell on the ground, crumpled.

I looked up to see a small teenage vampire approach me. He was dark-haired, and his eyes sunk in deep, giving him a ghost-like look.

He smiled at me, looking even scarier.

All of a sudden, I felt weak. Very weak, and tired, like the air around me was made of mud, and I had been fighting it for hours.

That must be the boy's power, I thought. What a pity, he's only maybe 13 and he's already facing the cruel world. How could I feel sympathetic at a time like this? The boy was trying to kill me!

I heard a car coming along fast. There shouldn't be a human here. No human would ever go to the middle of the woods.

But it was true. There was a human, and I could smell her.

I looked up with the last of my strength, only to meet the terrified eyes of Pooh.

**And Pooh has arrived! Can she save the day?**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chappie!**

**R&R!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_BPOV_

_I heard a car coming along fast. There shouldn't be a human here. No human would ever go to the middle of the woods._

_But it was true. There was a human, and I could smell her._

_I looked up with the last of my strength, only to meet the terrified eyes of Pooh._

PPOV

I stared at the scene before me.

It wasn't right. Not only because of the fact that there were vampires and werewolves on the earth, but also because that the good was losing.

My friends shouldn't lose.

I looked at Andrew. He was battling a red-haired female vampire. He looked so scared, but not because of the vampire.

He looked scared for me.

His attention was diverted when he saw me. At that moment, the red-haired vampire was preparing to aim at his neck, a death blow that would leave him defenseless.

"No--" I cried. What could I, the weak, puny human do to stop a full-grown vampire? A human who had never done any sport? A human who needed to save the love of her life's life?

It was that last part that hurt me the most. Andrew couldn't die. I loved him too much. I had to think fast.

I realized that about a hundred years ago, one woman was approached with the same problem. She managed to overcome it and save the man she loved's life.

I picked up a sharp stone, almost as sharp as a knife. It wouldn't do anything if I threw it at the red-haired girl. Heck, she probably wouldn't even notice it. But there was something she would notice.

The third wife.

With one motion and no regrets, I stuck the stone between my ribs, cutting deep. This was the only way to save Andrew, I told myself. The only way.

Immediately, every vampire stopped fighting. All of their heads snapped up to the smell of blood at the same time.

I could feel the wound gushing blood out by the gallons. Every vampire's eyes turned black.

The wound didn't hurt, or it maybe was because I was already above it. I could feel light, not pain, but light from my wound. At that moment, everything was perfect. Every bad thing in the world somehow disappeared, and there was only white.

Everything passed in a dreamlike, slow motion state.

I could see a whole bunch of vampires charging toward me, their faces crazed. I could see the one with the red hair just inches from my face.

I could see her pulled back by a werewolf. I could see all the vampires being pulled back, each one killed. Everything was perfect. Andrew would live.

BPOV

I gasped in horror as each vampire rushed forth to Pooh. In their crazed state, it was easy to kill each one until only Victoria was left. She started running to the forest, here talent of escape kicking up.

I looked at Andrew. He was looking at Pooh. His eyes were crazed, too, but not for the same reason.

He whipped his head toward Victoria and took off like lightning. He was inexorable.

I could see them about a few hundred meters away, fighting. Victoria was strong, but Andrew had just lost the love of his life.

It truly scared me to see him like that. Victoria's face actually flashed fear.

He made it to her neck, and he bit her head off. Andrew had won. Quickly, he disassembled the legs, but then the torso with the hands still on it grabbed…and found his neck. In one motion, the fragile tendons were torn apart.

A fight which had only taken a few seconds ended…with both dead.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed out the werewolves' thoughts. Within seconds, they had all rushed to Andrew's side and desembered the rest of Victoria, but it was too late for him.

I rushed over to Pooh. I could feel her life fading. Her face looked so peaceful.

"Pooh! No, you can't go! Not when I've just found you!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's all right, Bella. You're strong. You have Edward. You will live on," she replied hoarsely.

"No, Pooh! No! Edward! Carlisle! Help her!" I screamed.

"Carlisle's still in Europe," he whispered beside me.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry! It hurts me to see you hurt. You'll be fine. One day, you'll live long and forget me one day. Everyone will forget me. It's the way of the world. It's the way it was always meant to be. You were always the sister that would do something bigger with her life," Pooh said.

"No, Pooh! I won't ever forget you! Never! Even after I forget my own name, you will be something that I will never forget," I whispered, holding her hand.

Pooh just smiled and looked at me serenely.

"Bella, one last thing. You're forgiven." Pooh opened her eyes and looked at me. "I could never hate you. It was just that back then, I was immature and didn't understand. It was my fault. You have no blame. Rest assured," she said.

I heard her breathing and her heartbeat slow.

"Edward! Do something! Can't we change her into a vampire or something?!!" I shouted.

"No, Bella, it's too late. She was never meant to be a vampire," Edward said.

EPOV

I stared at my beautiful Bella in pain. Pooh was dying. It was all too late. I could hear her heartbeat slow, and so could Bella.

Thump. Thump..thump…thump….thump…..thump…….. nothing.

Bella was sobbing now.

It had started to rain. Thunferstorm, actually.

Pooh was dead. Bella raised her head to the sky and cried out the most painful word I had ever heard in my existence, easily louder than the thunder. "Pooooooooooh!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people! Well, I would just like to tell you that my last chapter will be posted as another story which you will be able to fins through my profile.

I'm going to put the endings of both my stories on one story. The ending of Oceans Apart will be chapter one, and Wherever you are will be chapter two.

Thank you all for reading!


	21. note

Hey people!

I am starting on a new fanfic, called Secret Lovers, so please check that out. I think it is pretty good.

About a sequel for this story, I don't know, unless sudden inspiration strikes me or someone gives me an idea. PM me if there is something you think I could do!

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanx

TTYL


End file.
